Missing Puzzle Piece
by archervice7
Summary: The repetition in Craig's high school experience is pissing him off. Every year he makes the football team with Clyde and Token, is popular, girls chase after him and he does decently in class. But his Junior he meets a boy named Tweek, who's an all around mess. And even though it seems so hard to be with each other, it's as if they were made for each other, like two puzzle pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Craig woke up to the irritating sound that was his blaring alarm clock. He slammed his fist down onto it, throwing his head back and letting out a sigh. _First day of school_ , he thought. He glanced at his alarm clock, "6:45." It read in red numbers. He sat up, his T.V still showed his paused video game that he was playing late into last night. His floor littered with trash and dirty clothes. He jumped out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. Shower, brush teeth, brush hair until it doesn't look like a mop of raven hair, deodorant, cologne (just the right amount, hopefully) then go find clothes that aren't dirty.

Craig opened his closet door, only for an avalanche of clothes he had tossed up there weeks ago to fall down. He dug through until he found his favorite blue hoodie. He pulled it over his head, then searched around for a pair of jeans, he finally found a pair that didn't have some mystery stain on them. He grabbed his backpack that he kept behind his door, and converses that he slipped on as he stumbled down the hallway. He rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found a still warm strudel sitting on the counter for him, next to it were the keys to the beat up pick up his dad gave to him for his sixteenth birthday. He shoved the strudel into his mouth, spun the key chain around on his finger and made his way to the front door. "Wait, Craig!" Called his mom, Mrs. Tucker.

Craig turned around, "Mom, I've got to go!" He said impatiently.

Mrs. Tucker wrapped her arms around her son, and squeezed him tightly. "Have a great day at school." She said, releasing him.

Craig smiled as he left the house, tossing his things into the passenger seat of his truck, then jumping into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition, the car sputtered until the engine came to life, and Craig backed out the driveway. He sped down the street, twisting the radio knobs until he finally found a song he liked, "Take on Me" by A-Ha. Alas, he didn't get to finish the wonderful 80s song because he pulled up to South Park High. He parked his car and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. It was his junior year; he had nothing to complain about. He made Varsity football, along with best friends, Clyde and Token. He was popular, girls loved him, and he did decently in all his classes, but it was like this every year. Freshman year, made JV league with Clyde and Token, was popular, girls loved him, and he did decently in his classes. Sophomore year, made JV league, was popular, girls loved him, and he did decently in his classes. The repetition had made his high school experience uninteresting and dull. He hoped something would happen, something that would make this year feel more animated and interesting.

* * *

"Gah!" Tweek jumped at the sound of his alarm clock, the damn thing always seemed to scare him awake. His heart pounded in his chest as he swung his feet over his bed. His messy blonde hair going in all directions. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Dark bags were beginning to form underneath his eyes. He pulled on flesh and sighed. He showered, went through his normal hygiene check list that his parents set out for him, as if he were still a child. He made a vain attempt to style his hair, in the end giving up because it was too much pressure to decide what to do with it. He threw a towel on top of his head and dried his hair. It went in all directions, like when he woke up, and left it like that. He wrapped his towel around his thin waist and walked back to his bedroom. He opened his closet, it was neat and organized, like everything in his room because his mother would tidy it all for him. He pulled out a pale green button shirt and a pair of khakis that he always wore. He also attempted to button his shirt, but failed. His shaky fingers would never allow him to properly do anything. He left it mismatched, and grabbed his backpack. He made his way downstairs, and found a thermos, some pills sitting next to it and packed lunch for him.

Tweek had always been a twitching, stuttering, paranoid and anxious child. His parents didn't seem to care to much about it though. They always cared and focused more on their business, which was running a coffee shop. So, rather than have to give their attention to their child, they give him pills and coffee. Tweek takes pills for anxiety, to help him focus, sleep, sometimes he feels like he couldn't be trusted to breath without taking a pill for it.

Tweek took each one with his coffee that his mother put in the thermos for him. He shoved his lunch into his backpack, and then walked out the front door, making sure to lock it before he began walking to school. He only lived ten minutes away from South Park High, and he refused to take the bus, so walking was the best option for him. His parents left every morning before he even woke up, and didn't return home until the evening. A few days out of the week, Tweek would work a few shifts at his parents' coffee shop, "Tweek Bros." They didn't pay him, but he enjoyed the company of the other baristas. Other than his parents and him, there were only two other people working there. A teenage girl named Tory who unfortunately went to private school, and a man named Jose, who was more of the stoic type. He didn't speak often, he just did his job, and paid no attention to anyone.

Tweek sipped on his coffee as he arrived at school. The parking lot began to fill with students cars, Tweek found it interesting to look at the cars and imagine the driver's home life based on their car. A sleek mustang pulled up and parked in one the senior parking spots. _Rich only child who's parents spoil him way too often. They let him throw parties because they want him to be happy, he's got a mansion like house, but he's usually home alone,_ Tweek thought, staring at the car and senior boy driving it.

Tweek bumped into something hard, quickly turning to see a tall boy standing in front of him. His coffee spill out of his thermos and onto the person. He looked up and saw a boy with raven locks. He stared down at his navy blue hoodie, that now had a stain in the center of it. "Goddamn it!" The teen yelled.

"I-I'm so sorry." Tweek apologized.

"Watch where you're going next time." The teen said through his teeth. He stormed off into the building. Tweek could feel all eyes were on him, so he quickly took off too.

* * *

Craig walked down the hall, the large coffee stain in the center of his hoodie. He sighed, he knew his friend Clyde probably had a spare T-shirt he could borrow. He found Clyde and Token standing next to his locker.

"What happened to you?" Token asked as Craig twisted in his combination.

"Some fucking idiot walked into me and spilled coffee on me." Craig said, throwing his backpack into his locker.

"I've got a T-shirt you can wear." Clyde offered.

Craig nodded and let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks." They walked over to Clyde's locker, and he dug through his things, looking for the shirt.

"It's the first day of school, man." Token said. "How is your locker already a mess?"

Clyde shrugged, pulling out the shirt and tossing it at Craig. "I dunno, I kinda just tossed my things in there and shut it quickly." Clyde chuckled.

* * *

Tweek tried to stop his fingers from shaking as he twisted in combination to his locker. He saw the guy who he spilled coffee on standing about ten lockers down, with two other people. He was holding a T-shirt and talking to who Tweek could only assume were his friends. Tweek watched as the guy removed his hoodie, revealing his toned abs. Tweek felt himself blush at the sight. Then he pulled a shirt over his head, covering his abs again. Tweek quickly got his things together and rushed to homeroom, chemistry. He sat in the back, as he normally did in all his classes. The room slowly began to fill with other students, the teacher stood in front of the room, ready to introduce himself to them. Then the guy walked in. Tweek felt his face get hot again, as he and his two friends from earlier walked in and took their seats towards the front. The guy didn't seem to notice Tweek, and Tweek saw that as a good thing. He lowered his head onto his desk, hoping this class would go by quickly.

"Good morning. My name is Mr. Methane. I'll be your chem teacher this year..." Tweek stared up the clock, half listening to the teacher. "...It'll be a fun year, but we've got a lot to cover..." The second hand went halfway around. "...So I'll be picking partners." Tweek sat up after he heard that.

Mr. Methane looked down at his roster as he called out names, and pointed at tables.

"Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak." He pointed at a table in the center of the class. The guy got up and sat down at it, and Tweek did the same.

* * *

Craig watched in horror as the kid from earlier sat down next to him. "God, not you again?" He mumbled under his breath. Tweek felt his cheeks redden. Craig raised his hand, but before the teacher called on him, he said, "There will be no partner changes for at least a month." He put his hand down.

"Go ahead and mingle with your new partners." Mr. Methane said.

Tweek tapped his foot incessantly on the ground. "I-I'm really sorry about earlier." He finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Craig sighed, "Just watch where you're going next time, alright?" The awkward silence was back. "So you're name's Tweek, huh? I've never heard that one before." Craig said with a chuckle. Tweek felt his face redden again. The thought of a shirtless Craig came flooding back.

"Y-yeah. I hear that a lot. Except most people call me Freak." Tweek said morosely.

"Some people can be real jerks." Craig said.

Tweek nodded in response. Craig asked him about video games and that was something actually knew about.

"You play?" Craig asked excitedly.

"N-no, but I-I enjoy watching." Tweek said.

Craig chuckled, "You should _watch_ me play sometime then. Or better yet, you could come to one of my football games." Craig said. They began a long discussion about their common interest, until the bell rang. Tweek felt disappointed that class had actually gone by quickly.

"See you around, Tweekers." Craig said, waving as he walked in the opposite direction of Tweek. And for what felt like the hundredth time today, his cheeks heated up. He turned around to walk to class, and his lips involuntarily curled upwards.

* * *

 ** _There's the first chapter to my new story. To all my adoring fans who have been waiting for another Creek story, here it is. Please review, also I'm willing to take suggestions._**


	2. Chapter 2

"This work is unacceptable." Said Tweek's English teacher as he waved Tweek's paper in around. "It's barely eligible, and the parts I actually can read are equally horrendous. Your paper got the lowest score out of the entire class." Every insult was followed by another insult. Tweek stood there, his legs quaking and he was worried he might collapse.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, it's just, gah, I-I was c-confused by the assignment." Tweek said, his eyes darting between his teacher and the clock. If he didn't get out of there soon, he'd be late for work.

"You speak almost as badly as you write." The teacher scoffed. "Either you write a better essay, or you take the F."

"I-I will." Tweek said.

"Wonderful." He said, clapping his hands together. "Have it on my desk by tomorrow morning." He said with a smile.

"T-tomorrow m-morning?" Tweek repeated.

"It was due today Mr. Tweak. It's quite rare for me to give students the opportunity to redo and turn in assignments late, and still get full credit." Tweek walked out the room, the hallways were almost empty. He glanced up at a clock.

"Dammit." He cursed, he was already late, and he still had to walk to work.

"Hey Tweekers."

"AH!" Tweek turned around quickly, raising his hands to conceal his face, only to see it was just Craig. They were assigned partners a week ago and have been talking regularly, both inside and outside of class.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"My English teacher told me to rewrite my essay and turn it in by tomorrow, and it took me a whole week to write it, and if I don't he'll fail me. And I'm late for work, so my parents are gonna yell at me. It's so much pressure!" Tweek yelled, then began hyperventilating

Craig placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder. "How bout I give you a ride to work? I don't have practice today." Craig offered.

"T-thanks Craig." Tweek said, trying to cover his blush with his hand. They walked out to Craig's old pickup. Tweek got in and immediately buckled up. Craig chuckled at the blonde.

"What?" Tweek said.

"Isn't Tweek Bros, like, a block away?" Craig said.

"Yeah." Tweek said.

"It's a two minute car ride," Craig said, putting the key in the ignition, while the car sputtered until the engine came to life. "No point in putting on a seat belt." They drove out the parking lot, while Tweek went into horrible scenario after horrible scenario about car crashes.

"What if as we were pulling out of the parking lot, a high speed chase was happening, and the car ran right into us." Tweek said. "Or what if multiple cars all hit you at the same time. Or what if-"

"Tweek, stop. We're here." Craig said.

Tweek looked out his window where he saw Tweek Bros. "Oh...Thanks." Tweek said, getting out the car and hurrying into work. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Craig driving off. He smiled as he put on his apron and got behind the counter, where he found Tory slipping through a magazine.

"Took you long enough." She said, staring absentmindedly at the magazine.

"S-sorry. School stuff." Tweek said, as he made himself a coffee.

"At least your friend was nice enough to give you a ride." Tory said.

 _Friend._ Tweek smiled at the word. "Yeah. He w-was."

Tweek quietly sipped on his coffee while Tory suddenly became more energized. "He's kinda cute. I couldn't see him that well, but what I did see was cute." Tory said.

Tweek's cheeks redden. "You think he's cute?" He said defensively.

Tory looked at Tweek with that searching gaze she used whenever she tried to figure people out. "Do you...like him?" She asked.

Tweek spit out his coffee onto Tory's apron. "W-what? N-no, I-I, gah, d-don't." Tweek said defensively. Tory grinned as leaned forward, getting closer to the panicking blonde. "Tweek," Tory said in a hushed voice. "do you like him, like more than friends like?"

Tweek tugged on his apron and kept his gaze lowered. "I-I don't know." He said in a soft voice.

"You blushed when I talked about him. And got defensive when I called him cute. I think you do." Tory said in calming voice.

"I-I can't like a boy!" Tweek yelled. "I-I've already got some much o-other stuff to worry about! Like my grades, work, dealing with bullies." Tweek pulled down his cheeks. "Gah! So much pressure!" He screamed.

Tory placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Does he make you happy?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Tweek admitted.

"Does he treat you nicely?" She asked.

"He treats m-me better than e-everyone at our school."

"I think you should ask him out." Tory said.

"T-that's way too much pressure! Gah! I-I'd don't even know how to someone out!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I can teach you, trust me I've asked out my fair share of guys." Tory said confidently.

"You really think you can help me?" Tweek asked.

"I do. I'll teach you everything I know." Tory said.

Tweek smiled and took another sip of his slightly cold coffee. "Thanks Tory, you're the best."

"Yes, I am the best." Tory said nodding her head with her hands on her hips, causing Tweek to laugh and spit coffee all over her apron, again. She sighed. "This is what I get for being the best."

XXX

As soon as Tweek got off work, he rushed up to his room, and began rewriting his essay. He brought up with a mug of coffee and was ready to stay up for as long as they could take. After two hours of nonstop working, Tweek began loosing himself, drifting off to sleep, then quickly waking up. He trudged back downstairs to get more coffee, but the pot he made earlier was empty.

"Ugh." Tweek groaned, opening up the cabinets to get more coffee. A bottle fell out and landed in his hands. Tweek jumped and was about to put it back, when he saw that it was Adderall. He took one every morning before school to help him focus better. He looked around him, his parents were both upstairs, asleep. He unscrewed the cap and took out two pills. He swallowed them both, putting the bottle back in the cabinet where he found it and rushed upstairs.

He was able to finish his paper in an hour, and it was better quality than his last paper. He shoved it back into his backpack, and found that he was still wide awake. He considered taking a sleeping pill, but thought that the two might counteract each other and cause him to explode. By the time the pills wore off, it was nearly time for him to go to school.

 _"How about we make things interesting?" Tory said._

 _"W-what do you mean?" Tweek asked._

 _"You have to man up and ask out Craig by this Friday or you'll have to work my shift this weekend." Tory said._

 _Tweek gulped. "Will y-you still help me?" Tweek asked._

 _"Sure." Tory said with a shrug._

 _"Fine." Tory extended her hand and they shook on it._

Tweek saw Craig standing with his friends at one of his friend's locker. They talked and laughed, and Craig didn't notice Tweek. Tweek thought about walking over there and asking him to see a movie this Saturday. _What if he reacts badly, and doesn't even want to be my friend anymore,_ Tweek thought. He decided not to go through with it, and made his way to chemistry.

"Hey Tweek." Craig said, walking up to the blonde.

"H-hey." He said.

They took their seats next to each other. "T-thanks for the ride to w-work yesterday." Tweek said softly.

"No problem. Do you have to work today?" Craig asked.

"N-no, but tomorrow I do." Tweek said.

"I can give a ride if you want." Craig offered quickly.

Tweek smiled. "Sure, b-but what about p-practice?"

"Doesn't start until four, I've plenty of time." Craig said with a smile.

They both stared at each smiling, until Tweek forced himself to look away.

* * *

"Something's off about those two." Clyde mumbled.

"What?" Token asked.

Clyde tilted his head towards Craig and his partner, Tweek. Those two. They always seem so happy and friendly around each other." Clyde said.

"So? They're partners, might as well be friends." Token said, reading his chemistry textbook.

"Craig's _way_ to popular to be seen with that fucking Freak. Remember all his crazy outburst back in elementary school?" Clyde said.

"Yeah, but I mean he's obviously gotten better. Haven't seen one crazy outburst since that one back in middle school." Token said.

"Craig's gonna fuck everything up for us if he socializes with one of the most unpopular kids of our fucking high school." Clyde exclaimed.

Token rolled his eyes. "Stop. Craig's not doing anything, and neither is Tweek. You're making a big deal out of nothing." Token said.

Clyde looked at Tweek, he immediately noticed the blush. _Does that freak...like Craig?_

* * *

 ** _And there's chapter two! Please review, and I am willing to take suggestions, so send 'em in! -AV7_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning: There are some homophobic remarks, like faggot._**

Friday came way too soon for Tweek. Craig had been giving him rides to work nearly every day for the last few weeks. They always met at Tweek's locker a few minutes after the bell rang. Tweek stood by his locker, his grip on his backpack's shoulder strap was getting tighter with every second that Craig didn't show up. The halls were empty, and Tweek was going to be late for work if he waited any longer, but he needed to see Craig.

 _Shortly after the final bell rang..._

Craig made his way to Tweek's locker, so he could give him a ride. Even though the rides were brief, since his work was only a block away from school, they both seemed to enjoy the car rides together. Craig quickly noticed that Tweek was always smiling when he was with him. Whenever he would see the blonde at lunch, he was usually sitting in the back of the cafeteria, looking miserable.

"Craig, wait up!" Called out Clyde. Craig stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Coach...wants...to...see...you." Clyde said, while leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"Why?" Craig asked.

"I dunno...he just...does." Clyde said.

"Ugh." Craig groaned. "Alright." He sprinted down the hall towards the gym to find his coach.

Clyde stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Perfect." He mumbled as he made his way down the halls. He saw Tweek standing next to his locker, he was the only other person in the hall. "Hey there, you're Tweek right?" Clyde asked.

The blonde looked up, his emerald eyes were darting around. They always were. "Y-yeah." Tweek said, taking a few steps back to distance himself from Clyde.

"Craig told me to get you. He's outside. Follow me." Clyde said, gesturing Tweek to follow him. The jittery blonde followed him, they walked around to the side of the school. "Where's C-craig?" Tweek asked, when he saw no one there.

Clyde grabbed Tweek by the collar and pushed him against the brick wall. "You little faggot. Do you really think people are stupid enough to not notice that you've got feelings for Craig." Tweek felt his heart pound against his chest. Bad thoughts inundated inside his head. The one he couldn't stop thinking though was, _Did Craig him send him here?_

Clyde punched Tweek hard in the stomach. Tweek wrapped his arms around himself as he slumped down. "Mmmff." He groaned. Clyde snatched him up by the collar, then tossed him down onto the ground like a rag doll. "I should have seen it coming sooner, you being a freak and all. Freak the Faggot. Fits nicely doesn't it?" Clyde said.

Tweek sat up slowly, breathless. He got back on his feet, pain stabbed him the stomach as he did. "I'm...n-not...a...freak." Tweek said. Tweek's defiance caught Clyde off guard, so he rushed over towards the already weak boy and punched him in the face. Tweek fell to the ground, again, there was a faint buzz in his ears, but he still forced himself to get up. Blood was gushing from his nose, and dripped onto his shirt. Clyde let out an almost animal like growl as he struck Tweek again. The blonde fell down again, and Clyde rushed over towards him, kicking him repeatedly kicking him the abdomen.

Tweek laid in the grass, that was now stained with blood. Everything burned and his vision was getting blurrier with every second.

"Get up now! C'mon Freak! Get up, I dare you!" Clyde yelled, but it was muffled by the ringing in Tweek's ears. Clyde let out one final blow to Tweek's stomach before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Clyde sprinted into the gym, with just a minute to spare. Craig stormed over to him, hitting him the chest. "What gives man?" Craig said.

Clyde smiled. "Oh, guess coach didn't want to see you." Clyde smirked.

Craig extended his hand, flipping Clyde off. Hopefully the blonde got to work and wasn't mad at Craig for showing him up. As soon as practice was over, Craig sent Tweek a text, apologizing for being unable drive him to work. Clyde winced as he poured cold water over his knuckles. Craig looked up, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh, Bebe was talking to some freshman fuckboy and in response to that, I punched the wall." Clyde said hesitantly. Craig and Token laughed.

"Good job." Craig said. He shoved his phone into his pocket, swung his bags over his shoulders and walked out. Once he made it out the locker room, he upped his pace. He tossed his things into the back of his truck and hoped in the driver's seat, starting his sputtering car, and driving to Tweak Bros. He parked and rushed over to the large window. He scanned the inside, but didn't see Tweek. There was a girl sitting in there though. Craig walked inside, and over to the counter.

"Hello, I'm looking for a guy named Tweek. He works here." Craig said, his foot tapping repeatedly. He was getting anxious; whenever he's anxious he taps his foot incessantly.

The girl looked up from her magazine with an apathetic expression. "He didn't come into work today. Something happened to him, I guess." She said with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'something happened'?" Craig asked. His navy blue eyes willing with rage and confusion.

She let out an over exaggerated sigh. "He was twenty minutes late, so I texted him. It took him nearly thirty minutes to reply, and when he did, all he said was, 'Can't come in today.' I asked him why he said 'Something happened' Happy now, guy?" She asked.

Craig's foot tapping made its way up to his fingers as he tapped his fingers against the counter. "Where could I find Tweek?" He asked. The girl stared at him for a brief moment, saying nothing but her eyes looked like they were searching for something in Craig.

"You're that little friend of Tweek's, right?" She grinned.

"Y-yeah." Craig said.

She snickered. "He talks a lot about you. It's kinda sweet." Craig's lips curled upwards at the comment. "Here's his address." She said while scribbling something down. "But I need you to promise me something." She said, before handing it to him.

"What?" Craig asked.

"Promise you'll be there for Tweek. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's sweet, and he needs good people to be in his life." Craig nodded, she handed him the paper, and he got back in his old pickup.

* * *

Tweek awoke outside in a dazed state. There was a stabbing pain everywhere in his body, and he forced himself to get to his feet. He grabbed his bag which was a good five feet away from him. He limped his way back home, and up to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed. Dried blood was all over him, on his face, his shirt, his pants. Once he laid down, he lost all his energy and couldn't even remove his blood stained shirt. He tried shrugging his bag off his back, but things began to fall out. Tweek sighed and grabbed his phone from the pile of papers. He turned it on and saw multiple texts. He noticed the one from Tory and replied to her. After he pressed send, he tossed his phone behind him and tried to fall asleep.

Tweek awoke later and he saw his mother placing a plate of food onto his nightstand. "Oh, you're awake." Mrs. Tweak said with a smile. "Tory told us you never came into your shift, so I left to check on you. I saw you were all beat up, so I thought I bring your dinner up to you."

Tweek noticed the pills she set next to his plate. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" She asked. Tweek shook his head. Her lips thinned while she shook her head. "Okay Tweek." She said, turning and walking out the room, closing his door behind him. Most parents would have demanded to know what happened. They would have done more. If Tory had never told them about him not coming in, they wouldn't have even thought about him. Tweek's eyes began to water. "Agh!" He screamed, knocking his plate off the nightstand and onto the ground. He snatched the pills and threw them at the door.

"I hate you so much!" Tweek screamed into his pillow, then he laid there, his chest heaving after his outburst. His body still aching, and his floor was a mess. _She'll clean it up. And not ask any questions about it either._ Tears streamed down Tweek's bruised face.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Tweek sat up and looked at his window. He crawled over to it and moved the curtains back. It was Craig, standing in his backyard. Tweek opened his window. "C-craig? What are y-you doing h-here?" Tweek asked.

"Tory said something happened to you, and I couldn't find you, so I thought I'd stop by and check on you." Craig said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Tweek smiled. _Maybe he didn't have Clyde beat me up._ "Wait a second." Tweek said. He walked past the food on his floor and tiptoed downstairs. He looked around for his mother, who was walking towards the front door. "Damn kid, won't tell me what happened, but wants to have a temper tantrum." She mumbled as she walked out of the house. Tweek glared at her and walked over to the back screen door. He slid it open and let Craig in.

"Oh my god." Craig said, covering his mouth with his hand when he saw Tweek. "What happened to you? Who did this?" Craig asked, placing a hand on Tweek's face. He must have not realized he did it, because he quickly took his hand off Tweek, but he missed the touch.

"I-I...someone at our s-school did it." Tweek said softly.

"Who?" Craig's voice was low and full of rage.

"I-I don't know." Tweek lied.

Craig's balled his hands up into fists. "I'll find them, and I'll-"

"Don't worry about it, Craig. It's o-over." Tweek said.

Craig nodded, then wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Do your parents know about this?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, but like everything else wrong with me, they don't really care." Tweek said.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked.

Tweek untangled himself from Craig's arms, and took a seat on the couch. He kept his gaze lowered. "I-I've always been c-considered the f-freak." Tweek said with a sniffle. "Even by my parents." Craig walked slowly over to Tweek. "I was a-an accident. A child was the l-last thing t-they wanted. Most of my childhood, I was either alone or in their stupid coffee shop, even t-though I-I love the coffee." Tweek said with a weak smile. Craig extended his arm and opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly closed it and let Tweek continue. "Elementary school was hard for me. I had no f-friends, and people messed w-with constantly. The school brought m-my "problems" to my parents a-attention. The school suggested therapy, and the t-therapist s-suggested taking m-medication. It was only s-supposed to be t-temporary. Gah!" Tweek let out a sob and some tears. "For the last s-six years of m-my life, I-i've been forced to take meds. My parents t-think that's enough. Just g-giving me drugs to help with a-all my f-fucking problems!" Tweek yelled. Craig finally made his way from the door over to Tweek. He sat down next to him and put his hand on Tweek's back.

"Tory made me promise that I would be there for you. I didn't really get why she told me that, but now I do. You've got all this shit going on and you just feel overwhelmed, right?" Craig said. Tweek nodded, then he sat back and placed his head on Craig's shoulder. The blonde found solace in Craig, and he liked how he always made him feel normal, like his problems vanished whenever he was with him. "Are you free t-tomorrow?" Tweek asked nonchalantly. There wasn't a bit of nervousness in his body.

"Yeah, why?" Craig asked.

"I w-wanna see a movie." Tweek said, glancing up into Craig's navy blue eyes.

"I think you should rest. You've got bruises all over."

"I'll be fine." Tweek said.

Craig chuckled, "Trust me, tomorrow you'll be sore."

Tweek closed his eyes, his mind was entranced by the smooth rhythm of Craig's heart beat. Craig looked down at the blonde that had fallen asleep in his arms. "Tweekers, I'm gonna keep my promise, okay? I'll always be there when you need me, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you probably needed me. I swear I'll give the guy who did this a beating twice as bad." Craig said softly. It was getting late, and his parents would be on his case if he stayed out late without letting them know. Craig sighed and moved Tweek off him as carefully as possible. He picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. He set the blonde down on his bed, and pulled his blanket over him. "Night, Tweekers." Craig said with a smile. He turned off his light, almost stepped in some food and broken glass, and left. He got in his pickup, and noticed a car pulling into Tweek's driveway. "Must be his parents." Craig mumbled as he drove off.

Mrs. and Mr. Tweak walked inside their house. Mr. Tweak noticed the screen door was cracked open. They looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. "You don't think he ran away, do you?" Mrs. Tweak asked. "I don't know." They rushed upstairs and found their son, asleep in his bed. Mrs. Tweak smiled and cleaned up the plate he knocked onto the ground. Mr. Tweak observed the pills that were next to the door. "He didn't take the painkillers?" He said, picking them up. "I hope he doesn't have a rebellious phase."

Mrs. Tweak agreed. "Remember before he started taking meds, he was so much worse." She said.

"Yeah, they help him more than he knows." Mr. Tweak said.

Mrs. Tweak chuckled. "I wonder if a person could help him more. Maybe if he got a girlfriend." They looked at each other and laughed as they made their way out of Tweek's room.

* * *

 ** _This one's a little longer than the other's. Eh oh well. Thank you to those who have been sending me reviews, you're appreciated, don't worry. Send in suggestions and I'll try to work them into my chapters, or if they're good enough, make them into a chapter of their own. I have no idea how long this story will be maybe 8 or 9 chapters, but that's just an estimate. Please review on this chapter with your thoughts, they really help me. On a random note, I bought this awesome Rick and Morty T-shirt. -AV7_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this chapter super long, I didn't realize how long it was actually going to be until I was halfway. The next one's probably won't be this long, unless I really some inspiration.**_

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Tweek groaned, his whole body ached. It felt like tiny knives were stabbing him all over. The last thing he remembered happening last night was him falling asleep in Craig's arms. Tweek blushed a little as he turned onto his side. "I-I fell a-asleep...in C-craig's arms." His face turned a dark shade of red. "Gah!" He screamed, rolling back over and staring up at his ceiling. _What if Craig thinks I'm weird because of that. If Clyde could figure it out, does Craig already know? What if Craig does know? He wouldn't have let me fall asleep in his arms while comforting me if he thought I was a freak, right?_

Tweek's phone buzzed on his nightstand. He grabbed it and answered. "Hello?" He moaned.

"You little bastard." Said Tory.

"Tory?"

"Yeah. You didn't show up to work on Friday, and you're little boyfriend came chasing after you. I'm assuming you didn't ask him out, so you work my shift because you _lost_." Tory said.

"Tory, I got m-my ass kicked y-yesterday. But I f-fell asleep in Craig's arms!" Tweek squealed.

Tory began screaming on the other end. Tweek moved the phone away from his ears until she calmed down. "That's great! But did you ask him out?" Tory asked.

Tweek sighed. "Y-yeah, I did. But he t-told me I should rest, s-since I h-had just g-gotten my ass kicked!" Tweek yelled into the phone.

"Well since you did ask him out and you got your ass kicked, I won't make you work my shift. I'm proud of you, Tweek. Plus that guy is _hot_. I was fanning myself when came into the shop looking for you." Tweek chuckled, Tory was a genuine friend, for awhile it felt like she was his only friend, but now he had her and Craig, except he hoped he and Craig would be more than just friends. Tory said something about having a customer to deal with and hung up. After laying in bed for nearly an hour, Tweek decided to finally get up, he grabbed some painkillers from the cabinet and swallowed them down with some coffee. He eyed the other contents in the cabinet. Then slammed it shut before he let his curiosity get the the best of him. The pain ebbed away as time went on and Tweek moved throughout the house, trying to entertain himself.

That was how he spent his entire weekend. He doing much better by Monday, and was happy to go back to school. He got to school and went to his locker, where he saw Craig standing with his friends, Token and _Clyde._ Tweek decided not to tell Craig that his friend beat him up, or all the hurtful things he said to him. That night, he vacillated on telling Craig and not telling Craig, and he more or so blurted out about how he didn't know who beat him up. Thus making it too late to change his mind.

Tweek scrambled to get his things and go to class, but Craig and his friends noticed him before he could disappear into the crowds. "Tweek!" Craig called out, walking over to Tweek's locker, Clyde and Token trailing behind him. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"B-better." Tweek murmured.

"That's good." Craig said with a smile.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Token asked, pointing at Tweek's slightly disfigured face. His black eye and bruised face were very evident; his pale skin didn't make it any better.

Tweek looked up at Clyde, who was glaring at him, as if daring him to tell truth. "I-I got into a f-fight." Tweek mumbled.

"Really? Man, that's messed up." Token said.

"Hey guys, we gotta hurry up and get to class. I don't need another detention for being late." Clyde said, pushing Craig and Token along. Craig glanced over his shoulder at Tweek, flashing a smile at him and rolling his eyes at Clyde. Tweek giggled and followed behind them to class.

XXX

Tweek could practically feel Clyde's eyes burning into the back of his skull all week long. He constantly messed with Tweek whenever he got the chance. At lunch, he would toss his lunch into the trash or knock his coffee out of his hands, causing him to spill it on himself. Tweek kept his mouth shut about Clyde to Craig though. He couldn't bring himself to tell Craig that his newest tormentor was one of his best friends. Friday finally arrived, and Tweek and Craig were in the library, working on their chemistry homework together.

"This week h-has been really straining." Tweek sighed, closing his notebook and shoving it into his bag.

"Hey Tweek, got any plans for tonight?" Craig asked Tweek as he packed up.

"Uh, no. W-why?" Tweek asked.

Craig grinned. "It's a surprise." He said, the final bell rang and the two made their way into the densely packed halls. "I'll pick you up after my game, okay?" Tweek played around with his finger, thinking about whether he should go or not. "O-okay." He finally said. Craig's smile became more cheerful. "Great." They went their separate ways, and Tweek felt excited for whatever Craig had planned for them.

Tweek came into work, and pulled his apron over his head. "You're looking extra happy today." Tory said, flipping through her magazine. "What happened?" She asked.

"N-nothing yet. B-but Craig taking me s-somewhere." Tweek said.

"Ooh. Where?" She asked.

"I don't know." Tweek said with a shrug.

"Sound like fun. Maybe one of you will finally make a move!" Tory exclaimed.

Tweek's face redden, "H-hey!" Tweek shouted.

Tory laughed at Tweek's face that was red with embarrassment. "It's okay to take things slow Tweek. Calm down."

Tweek felt himself begin to hypervillate. "What if he is g-going to make a move? Gah! W-what if I-I'm supposed t-to make a move. T-this is so m-much pressure!" Tweek tugged on his hair. Tory handed him his paper bag that they kept around in case Tweek had a panic attack.

"Everything's going to be fine." She said apathetically, while rolling his eyes.

Tweek inhaled and exhaled into the bag until he finally calmed himself. "W-what am I-I going to do?" Tweek asked.

"Just have fun with it, whatever it is. Don't worry so much." Tory said.

"That's l-like asking a f-fish not to swim!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek, calm down! You'll be fine!" Tory said, picking back up her magazine. Tweek sighed, nodding his head slowly. "Can y-you at least help me decide w-what to wear?" Tweek mumbled, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tory smirked.

"I said c-can you help me decide what to w-wear!" Tweek shouted.

Tory grinned. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

Tweek slammed his forehead with the ball of his hand. "G-great."

XXX

"So before we can pick out an outfit, you need to ask Craig if it's something formal or if causal clothes are fine." Tory said.

Tweek took out his phone and texted Craig. _What kind of clothes should I wear?_ He responded ten minutes later with, "Anything."

"Well, then causal clothes are fine." Tory said nodding. She opened Tweek's closet and saw the identical shirts and pants. "No wonder you always wear the same thing." She sighed.

"Picking out a good outfit's too m-much pressure." Tweek said.

"My older brother has old rock n roll T-shirt he doesn't wear anymore. C'mon." She took hold of his hand, dragging him out to her car. They sped down the street to Tory's house, and they ran inside. She climbed into the attic while Tweek stood in hall, waiting for Tory. She jumped down, a box of clothes wrapped in her arms. They went to her bedroom and she tossed them onto her floor. Dust escaped from the old box, causing both of them to go into a coughing fit.

"Go ahead and *cough* go through them." Tory said.

Tweek opened it and looked through the old T-shirts. He found a cool one with the band KISS on it. "This one." He said as he eyed the shirt. Tweek tossed off his button shirt and pulled the T-shirt over his head. He stood up, it was a little big, but wasn't too noticeable. Tory nodded her head in approval. "Great. It's not too flashy, but is much better than _that._ " She said with a disgusted look on her face, and pointing at Tweek's shirt.

* * *

Craig bolted down the field, he forced himself not to gaze up at the scoreboard. They were eight points behind, he knew that much, but he didn't want to see how much time they had left. He snapped around quickly and saw the football flying towards him. He jumped into the air and wrapped his hands around the leather ball. He tucked into his chest and sprinted down to the endzone. His teammates rushed down after him, hugging him and jumping up and down. Now they had a chance at winning.

Craig looked up at the clock. Ten seconds left. Whether they could make this two point conversion determined whether South Park High won or not. Clyde was the quarterback. He used to be backup, until the senior was kicked off the team for getting caught with weed on school property. Clyde slapped him on the back, and Craig looked at him, both wearing large grins. "Let's do this." Clyde said. Craig have him a curt nod and ran off into position.

"Hike!" Clyde boomed. Craig ran into the endzone, looking to see if Clyde would make the throw to him. The opposing team's large defense closed in on Clyde. He looked to Craig before tossing the ball, Craig watched the ball fly at him in slow motion. He outstretched his hands, jumped into the air and caught the ball. He hugged it tighter than he did his own mother, and fell to the ground. He jumped to his feet and screamed. His whole team lifted him up on their shoulders as they cheered. They carried him back to the locker room, where Clyde shouted, "Party at my place." Resulting in simultaneous cheers from everyone. Craig smiled as he wiped his sweaty head with a dry towel.

"I'll meet you guys there. I have to make a quick run." Craig said as he strolled out the locker room. His parents took care of his equipment bag, and he drove down to Tweek's house. He saw Tweek getting out of a girl's car, wearing a cool KISS T-shirt. "Nice T-shirt." Craig said.

Tweek jumped back, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw it was just Craig. "H-hey Craig." He said.

"You ready?" Craig asked. He instantly recognized the girl he was with. She was the lazy barista from Tweek's work. She pushed Tweek into Craig's arm, startling both of them.

"Of course he is." She said. "Have fun you two." She said.

Tweek forced himself to break free of Craig's much wanted embrace. "B-bye Tory." Tweek said, walking with Craig to his pickup. They got in and drove down the street.

"She seems...nice." Craig said.

"T-that's Tory. W-we work together." Tweek huffed.

"The way she was talking, she made it sound as if we're going out on a date or something." Craig chuckled.

Tweek frowned. "Yeah."

"What were about to do is much better than going out on a date." Craig said. Tweek's frown vanished and a smile supplanted it.

"Really? W-what are w-we doing?" Tweek asked.

Craig glanced over at him. "Sorry, it a surprise." They talked about Craig's game and South Park High's victory, until Tweek saw a house that had color flashing lights coming from it, and he could hear the music booming from it outside the house. Craig parked his car across the street from the house. "Here we are." Craig said.

Tweek stared at the house in awe. "Y-you brought me t-to a party?" He asked, his eyes glued to the house that was gradually filling with people.

Craig gave him a concerned look. "Is this not your kinda thing? Sorry, I should have considered whether you want to come." Craig apologized.

"N-no. I-it's kinda b-been a dream to go to a high s-school party." Tweek said.

Craig smiled. "Then let's go have some fun." They hurried into the house. Lights flashed and the raucous music caused the house to vibrate.

* * *

Clyde smiled. He was wearing his leatherman jacket like he always did after a win. He sipped on his beer and looked Bebe who was sitting on his lap. They were in the attic, which was like the V.I.P of his parties. Token was sitting next to him, with a girl on his lap. Most of the football team was up there, and there were enough girls up there to accommodate them.

"Has Craig made it?" Clyde asked Token, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, someone go find Craig!" Clyde commanded.

Two brawny looking boys that played defense nodded and charged out.

* * *

"Wanna a beer?" Craig asked Tweek, handing him a red cup filled up to the rim.

"I-I've never drank b-beer before." Tweek said.

Craig grinned. "Just take a sip. Like so." Craig said, tilting his head back and downing nearly half of the cup. He let out an exaggerated gasp afterwards. "Easy."

Tweek nodded and took a small sip. It was bitter and cold, causing him to squirm around. Craig laughed at him, so he took another, this time he tilted his head back and downed half the cup like Craig. He even let out the exaggerated gasp clapped his free hand against his cup. "Not bad." He said, nodding his head with approval. They both finished the cups, and refilled them.

"I-I wanna dance." Tweek said, taking Craig by the hand and lugging him out to the "dance floor". Cartman stood at the front of the large living, DJing and doing a hell of a job at it, too. Loud techno music blasted through the speakers. Everyone was moving around, the energy out there was electric. Tweek downed the rest of his beer and shuffled around awkwardly. Craig laughed at the blonde's interesting moves.

"Like this." He said, nodding his head and moving his shoulder and legs with beat. Tweek mimicked him. "There you go." He said, taking Tweek by the hands and dancing around with him. They both stared into each other's eyes, smiling, and Tweek felt as if they were the only ones in this crowd of people.

* * *

"Oh. my. GOSH! Where the hell is Craig?" Clyde yelled. "I sent those guys to look for him, like, thirty minutes ago. If he knows to fucking come up here at my parties. Unless that fucker decided not to come." Clyde said impatiently.

"Calm down, man." Token said, standing up. "I'll go look around for him. Don't have a fucking aneurysm." Token said, making way out of the attic and down to the rest of the party. He pushed through the crowd of people, asking if anyone's seen Craig. Then through the crowds, he saw Craig dancing around like a goof. Token laughed and walked over towards him, calling his name, but the music made it almost impossible to hear him. Token immediately noticed Craig's dancing partner. He didn't know what was more surprising, Tweek at the party, dancing around and having a good time, or Craig dancing at a party, and actually looking like he was having a good time.

* * *

Craig pulled Tweek closer to him. While the blonde's bruises were fading away, the one around his eye was still evident. Craig slowly lifted up his hand, placing his index finger under Tweek's chin, tilting his head back slightly, examining his face.

Tweek felt as if he were paralyzed while Craig did this. Unable to move, or ruin this moment. Craig pulled his hand back, Tweek noticed the sudden redness in his cheeks. "Um...want some more beer?" He asked, pointing his thumb back at the kitchen.

"S-sure." Tweek said, still dazed from whatever just happened.

* * *

Token bolted back upstairs, pushing past the crowds, and he found the two idiots Clyde sent flirting with some girls in the bathroom line. Token snatched them both by the shirts, forcing them to trail behind him. They went back up to the attic.

"Where's Craig?" Clyde asked.

"He's down there, I found these two idiots standing in the bathroom flirting with some girls." Token said, releasing the two teens from his grip. "Hey, Clyde, I need to talk to." Token said. Clyde got off the couch, and walked over to Token. They stood in the corner.

"I saw Craig, he was dancing with that blonde kid, Tweek-"

"Freak's here?" Clyde yelled.

Token shushed him, but Clyde drowned out everything Token was saying with his own mischievous ideas. "Yeah, yeah, alright." He said to Token, then turned back to his brawny teammates. He whispered something in their ears, and they nodded. "And don't fucking take forever!" Clyde shouted.

* * *

Tweek danced around while waiting for Craig to reamurge with their drinks. He hit something hard behind him. He turned around quickly, and saw two large guys standing there with large grins spread across their faces. They grabbed him and carried him off, his cries for help were muted by the music. They carried him up to the attic, tossing him on the floor. Tweek landed on his hands and knees, looking up only to see Clyde.

"Well hello there, Freak. I see you thought you could just show up to my party." Clyde said. Tweek scrambled to his feet. "I-I was invited." Tweek said.

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Yeah by your little boyfriend." Clyde eyed the blonde slowly. _He's not in his element. I am._ "Want a drink?" Clyde asked charmingly.

"Y-yeah." Tweek happily accepted the drink and chugged nearly all of it on the first sip.

"Ooh, impressive." Clyde said, offering Tweek another. Everyone in the attic crowded around Tweek as he chugged beer after beer, increasingly becoming more visibly drunk. Tweek wobbled around, soon he was barely able to stand on his own. Clyde slide underneath his arm, Tweek shifted his weight off him and onto to Clyde, who had no problem with supporting the scrawny blonde. "Hey, there's a keg out in the backyard!" Clyde shouted. Everyone cheered as they made their way from the attic to the backyard, where people stood around, drinking and talking.

"Token, help me lift him." Clyde said.

"Clyde, don't you think he's too drunk?" Token asked.

"What, you can _never_ be too drunk." Clyde said. Everyone cheered at the comment. Clyde and some other football players lifted Tweek above the keg, and Tweek began drinking the beer. People came outside and watched the blonde chug the beer, while chanting 'chug' simultaneously.

* * *

Craig walked back out to the dancefloor, and Tweek just seem to disappear. He searched around, but Tweek was nowhere in sight.

"Hey there, cutie." Said a pretty girl, biting down on her bottom. "Can I have one of those drinks?" She asked. Craig handed her the extra beer and walked off. "Hey, jerk!" She yelled, but Craig barely heard her over the music.

"Where the hell is he?" Craig asked himself. He noticed the giant mob of people standing outside. He made his way over and pushed through the people, all them were chanting 'chug' repeatedly. Once he finally got to the front of the crowd, Craig saw Tweek being held over a keg. Clyde was standing next to him, laughing.

"P-put him down. Put him down." He laughed. The guys holding Tweek over the keg obeyed, placing him back on his feet and Tweek could barely stand. Craig quickly grabbed the poor blonde before he could fall. Tweek smiled up at him.

"Aye, i-its' Craig." Tweek said.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked Clyde.

"What do you mean? We were just having some fun." Clyde said with an innocent shrug. The crowd dissolved back to the party.

"He can't even stand on his own!" Craig exclaimed.

"So, like you've never gotten that drunk." Clyde said.

"I-it's...It's different." Craig said. "He's never even drank before tonight." Craig sighed.

"Stop acting like his fucking mom. He'll be fine." Clyde said. And as if on cue, Tweek leaned over and vomited on the patio. Clyde jumped back. "Ew!" He screamed.

"We're leaving." Craig said, walking the drunk blonde inside, and assisting him up to the bathroom. Cutting the ungodly long line, so Craig could clean Tweek up. They made their way out of the house and back to Craig's pickup.

"C-craig, tonight was...awesome." Tweek slurred.

"No, it wasn't. But you're probably not going to remember most of this tomorrow." Craig chuckled.

"I-I had a fun time. Especially when I got to dance with y-you." Tweek said. "You make me s-so happy."

"Really?" Craig asked, glancing over at Tweek while driving.

"Yeah. Every time I'm w-with you, I feel funny." Tweek said. "Like I just want you to hold m-me in your arms all day."

Craig turned and stared at Tweek in silence. "And those eyes. God, I-I want to drown in them." Tweek said, reaching out to caress his cheek. Craig's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

Tweek took back his hand and laughed hysterically at Craig's face. "And your b-blush!" He said, holding his sides that were sore from laughing too hard for too long.

They eventually pulled up to Tweek's house, Craig braced himself for Tweek's parents to scold him for taking their son out and getting him drunk. He helped Tweek out the truck, and placed himself underneath Tweek's arm. They walked over to the door, and Craig knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door cracked open and a man peeked at them. Seeing it was his son, he opened the door the rest of the way.

"It's just Tweek, sweetie!" He called out. A woman appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, I-I took Tweek out to a party tonight, and he got really drunk. I'm sorry." Craig said, his expression nothing but contrite.

Mrs. Tweak laughed and was soon joined in by Mr. Tweak. "Don't apologize, the poor boy needs to go out and have some fun every once in awhile." Mr. Tweak took Tweek from Craig.

"Thank you for bringing our boy home in one piece." Mrs. Tweak said.

Craig nodded. "It's the hangover that going to suck." Mr. Tweak added, as he turned away.

Tweek lifted up a hand, grazing Craig on the cheek, "Bye Craig." Tweek said, his eyes slits. The door slammed shut and Craig just stood there in shock. He shook his head and went back to his car. Craig slowly moved his hand up to the cheek Tweek touched. He placed his fingers on his cheek.

 _Tweek...has a crush on me?!_

* * *

 ** _That's 4,000 words, hopefully you've read those one fanfics were it's just one chapter and like 10,000 words._**

 ** _But...DOES CRAIG FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT TWEEK? WILL MR. AND MRS. TWEAK ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN WHEN TWEEK WAKES UP? WILL MY POOR BABY BOY SURVIVE HIS MASSIVE HANGOVER? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, your guys reviews are awesome, and the suggestions I've been getting are pretty good. Shout out to booni_** ** _or smthn for their suggestion of having Craig lifting up Tweek's head. I hope you all liked it and PLEASE REVIEW all your praise and suggestions. -AV7_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took me long to get this chapter out. At first I just didn't want to write. Then I didn't want to edit. It was a whole process. But thanks for coming back, enjoy.**_

Craig tiptoed into his dark house. His parents were probably already asleep, he made his way upstairs, and into his room. He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed. All his things that he had handed over to his parents were sitting neatly next to his door. He flopped onto bed and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about Tweek and how he was acting. Sure, he was drunk, but it's probably true. Then a new thought popped into his already confused head. _Do I like Tweek back?_

* * *

Tweek's eyes fluttered open, he glanced at his clock. "1:19." It read. His head throbbed as he sat up. He tossed his feet over the side of his bed, while massaging his temples. His memory of last night was fuzzy, he remembered going to the party with Craig. He remembered drinking _a lot_ beer. He made his way downstairs, his parents were gone, most likely at the coffee shop. Tweek tasted the pot of coffee and grimaced, spitting it out into the sink. He made himself a fresh pot, and in the corner of his eye, he saw an assortment of pills sitting on the counter. Five different pills. There was a note near them. " _Drink up and take all your pills."_ It read.

Tweek scowled at the pills. The pills helped, before them he was a mess. But it seemed like his parents appreciated how they made their lives easier. Before the meds, they just gave him a shit ton of coffee to try and calm his nerves. It worked a little, but the meds worked better than coffee, that's probably his parents were so insistent that he take them. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and picked up the first pill. He stared at it briefly, then forced himself to swallow it. He drank some coffee to wash it down. The blonde repeated this process until he took all his pills. It never was an easy task for him because they made him feel different. Like he wasn't really him, but just kind of there.

He lounged around the rest of the day, his hangover fading as the day progressed.

Monday came too quickly, but Tweek was happy about getting to see Craig. He walked into chemistry, and on the whiteboard in front of the class it read, "NEW PARTNERS!" Tweek sighed, he barely knew anyone in the class. Craig was practically his only friend in the entire school. Craig was partnered up with Clyde and Tweek was partnered with a blonde boy named Butters.

"Hello, I'm Butters." The boy introduced himself.

"T-tweek." Tweek mumbled. The whole class period, Butters went on about meaningless stories, while Tweek made quick glances at Craig, who didn't even look in Tweek's direction.

"...and my grandma kept bullying me, so I decided to tell how I felt..." Butters continued.

The bell finally rang, and Tweek made his way over to Craig. "H-hey Craig." Tweek said.

"Hey." Craig said, picking up his things.

"C'mon Craig!" Clyde shouted.

"I gotta go." Craig said.

"A-are you taking me t-to work." Tweek asked.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Craig said quickly, rushing out of the class. Tweek felt a twinge of disappointment as he watched Craig leave the class. People snickered at him as he walked down the halls that day. Some guys in his grade chanted, "Chug, chug, chug!" As he walked by, and he remembered that he drank a lot of beer, but he didn't realize how much attention he got. He was soon given the nickname 'Drunken Freak' and everyone seemed to be laughing at him. And worst of all, Craig was ignoring him.

XXX

Tweek walked over to Craig while he was at his locker. "H-Hey, Craig. Is...is s-something wrong?" Tweek asked.

Craig hung his head, the dark pools of navy blue looked sad and confused. "I-I...need sometime to think about things, I'm sorry." Craig exclaimed, before storming off. Tweek balled his hands into fists, his body was shaking.

"W-what did I do?" He shouted.

Craig stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "At the party, you told me some things, and I just...I need to think." Craig said before he kept walking, leaving Tweek alone.

Tears streamed down Tweek's cheeks as he walked to Tweak Bros. Tory took a double take when Tweek walked in, jumping up from her stool and rushing over to the crying blonde.

"What's wrong Tweek?" She asked.

Even Jose, who was sweeping around the shop, looked up with concern.

Tweek sobbed into his hands, while Tory hugged him and stroked his hair. "I-I'm a fucking idiot." Tweek mumbled in between his sobs.

"Tweek, what happened?" Tory repeated.

"I-I don't know." Tweek cried.

"Was it something with Craig?" Tory asked. Tweek nodded. "What did that motherfucker do?" Tory asked, grabbing Tweek by the collar while shaking him. She quickly let go and apologized profusely. "Want some coffee?" She asked softly. Tweek nodded, wiping his face.

Tory gave him a ride home after work, even though Tweek wanted to walk home. He trudged up the stairs, and fell face first into his bed. His mother offered him dinner, but he simply shook his head in his pillow. His alarm went off, alerting him he would have to get up, but Tweek couldn't find the energy.

He turned off his alarm clock and slowly got up. He stared at himself in the mirror, he looked as if all the life had been drained from him, and there were dark bags under his eyes. He made his way downstairs, where he found a thermos and his pills. Tweek let out a low growl as he picked up his pills and threw them in the trash. He snatched his coffee and took a sip, then begun his journey to hell.

* * *

Craig walked over to Clyde's locker to meet up with Token and Clyde. "Hey guys." Craig said.

"Hey man. You ready for our game tonight?" Token asked.

"Yeah." Craig said, but the diffidence in his voice made them think otherwise. Craig instantly noticed Tweek at his locker, he looked like a zombie. The lively emerald eyes Craig was so used to now looked dull and lifeless. Dark bags had formed under his eyes, hell even his normally crazy hair seemed more flat than usual.

"Craig? EARTH TO CRAIG!" Clyde yelled, waving his hand in Craig's face. He snapped out of his trance.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, 'C'mon lets get to class.'" Clyde said. They made their way to chemistry, and Craig watched as Tweek walked into class. He plopped down next to Butters, and put his head down. _God, did I do that? I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday. I think I broke Tweek,_ Craig thought, as he glanced at the blonde, who didn't even make eye contact with him. He just stared ahead. Craig forced himself to look forward, but couldn't help but make quick glances back at Tweek.

Clyde looked over at Craig, who was looking back at _Freak._ "Man, Freak looks worse than he normally does." Clyde joked.

Craig shot him a quick death glare. "Don't call him a _Freak_." He seethed.

Clyde held up his hands defensively. "Okay okay." He said.

Craig turned back to the front where Mr. Methane rambled on about chemical compounds. The bell rang, and Craig considered talking to Tweek, but he couldn't find the right words. _Do I apologize? Do I hug him? Finger guns?_ Before Craig could make up his mind, Tweek was already out of the room. He cursed under his breath and hurried out. Clyde walked out with Token, scowling at Craig.

"Why does he keep doing this?" Clyde asked.

"Doing what?" Token asked.

"Oh come on! I know you see the way those two look at each other." Clyde exclaimed.

Token sighed. "Yeah. I remembered seeing them at the party, Craig seemed so happy with Tweek. The intimacy between those two, it's-"

" _Disgusting_ ," Clyde interrupted. "That faggot needs to leave Craig alone." Clyde seethed.

Token stared at Clyde for a moment, then his eyes widened as he realized something. "You beat up Tweek, didn't you?" Token asked.

Clyde shrugged coyly. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but the point is, Freak needs to leave my friend alone." Clyde said, before storming off.

* * *

Tweek continued on his day, his morose attitude acted as a shield towards the all the snickers and mumbling that happened as Tweek passed people. He was thankful he didn't have work today, so he went home and sulked in private.

The week progressed, and every day Tweek tossed away his meds. His anxiety didn't really spike, but his depression did. Tweek wondered if his parents noticed the sudden change in Tweek's attitude. But when they told him how there going to spend the next week at a coffee convention happily, he realized they were oblivious. His first night alone, he thought about Craig, and wondered how badly he must have fucked up. In a fit of rage, he stormed into the bathroom for his dad's razor. He eventually found it and stared at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were darker, and his eyes seemed even more dull.

"I-I'm...I-I'm a freak!" He yelled, cutting his arm. Blood gushed out from the wound and he repeated the action until his arm was nearly covered in blood. He cleaned off the razor and put it back. He wiped off his bloody arm and stared at the fresh wounds. "I'm a f-freak." He said in a hushed voice.

XXX

Tweek made sure his arms were covered well the next day, but regardless of how well he covered them, the cuts reopened in first period. Tweek felt blood drip down his arm, so he asked to use the bathroom. Mr. Methane waved him off, and Tweek rushed out.

* * *

Craig noticed how Tweek let in a hurry, but he also noticed how he was holding his arm, as if it were hurt. He glanced over at Clyde, who seemed to be distracted by his textbook. He stood up and asked to use the restroom as well, and Mr. Methane waved him off. He speed walked to the nearest restroom, he pushed the door opened and saw Tweek standing there, there were cuts on his arm and blood going down it.

"Tweek." Craig said softly, staring in horror at the blonde. Tweek kept his gaze down to the ground, embarrassed to look Craig in the eye. "Oh my god. Did you do this to yourself?" Craig asked, taking a few steps closer to the blonde.

"Leave me alone." Tweek said in soft voice that Craig almost didn't hear him. "Leave!" He shouted.

Craig was taken aback. "Please, Tweek." He said. "Let me help you." Craig offered.

"You've done enough, now go!" Tweek shouted.

Craig sighed and left, glancing over his shoulder and looking at the poor blonde before he did.

XXX

Craig sat on the bench with his helmet in his hands between his legs. His game started in fifteen minutes, but he hasn't been able to not think about Tweek and those cuts on his arms. _It's my fault. I was important to him and then I just ignored him instead of being there for him_ , Craig thought.

"Alright ladies, listen up!" Coach yelled. Craig sighed, standing up and putting on his helmet. Coach went through the plan, but Craig was only half listening. Tweek seemed to be the only thing on his mind right now. Once Coach clapped his hands, everyone charged out onto the field, taking positions, Clyde had to redirect him when he went in the wrong spot.

"Hike!" Clyde screamed. Craig rushed down the field, dodging the opposing team's defense, Clyde quickly noticed the opening. He threw the ball down the field, Craig watched it in the air, and it fell into his arms, but he didn't tuck it and run. No. He stood there and remembered how he held Tweek that night until he fell asleep. A defensive player smacked it out of his hand, resulting in a fumble.

"What the hell?" Clyde exclaimed, slapping the back of Craig's helmet. "You had the fucking ball, why didn't you run?" He asked, more like demanded.

"I-I...Sorry, my head wasn't in the game." Craig said, shaking his head in shame.

"Well get it in the game, so we can win." Clyde seethed, taking a seat on the bench.

Craig couldn't seem to focus for the rest of the game. Every play he was placed out there, he fucked up in some way. Resulting in the other team having a twenty one point lead. In the middle of the third quarter, Coach benched Craig for the rest of the game, sending in a backup for him.

"Now, I know we all have bad days," Coach began. "but this is Varsity Football, do you hear me son? Scouts will be looking at you, and it could lead to a great opportunity-"

"I know!" Craig shouted. "I'm sorry." He said softly, hanging his head in shame. "Coach, I-I made a bad choice. I hurt someone that I really care about, hell I think I might even... _love_ them." Craig said.

Coach rubbed Craig's back. "Oh I see. Troubles in paradise?" Coach said with a chuckle. "Well, it wouldn't kill you to tell them how you feel. Or be a little romantic." Coach said.

Craig nodded, an idea slowly forming in his mind. "Thanks Coach." Craig said, smiling ever so slightly. When South Park lost, Coach didn't seem to mad at Craig, but the rest of his team...that's a different story. Craig received many death glares and dirty eyeballs from his teammates. Clyde seemed to be the most pissed off.

He pushed Craig back, and Craig never realized he was a good three inches taller than Clyde, until that moment. "Way to fucking go!" Clyde exclaimed. Craig shot him a glare, mostly as a warning not to fuck with him. It worked. Clyde, while still fuming, took a step back. "It's your fault we lost! And try and pull that 'If a team loses, it's the whole team's fault, not one individual person's' bullshit. We could have had this in the bag, in the fucking bag, if you didn't practically give the other team fucking twenty one points!"

Craig looked around the locker. Everyone nodded in agreement with Clyde, who's face was red with anger. He silently grabbed his things and left the locker room. Why argue? They were right. He lost them the game because he was thinking about Tweek more than the game.

Craig bumped into his father's stomach. His arms were crossed and he scowled at Craig. "Dad," Craig said, looking up at his father, who simply turned away and walked back to the car. They had drove Craig to the game. Instead of being able to sit alone in his pickup, he was forced to be in closed space with his angry father. Mr. Tucker sat in the driver's seat, Mrs. Tucker in the passenger, and Craig sat next to his little sister Tricia in the back.

"You sucked." Tricia said, her arm crossed and scowl on her face. Craig flipped her off with a glare, and she quickly did the same.

"Tricia! Craig! Both of you knock it off." Mrs. Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh no, Tricia's right. He sucked. He embarrassed us in the stands. Watching him playing tonight made me cringe, it was awful. Twenty one point lead because you couldn't fucking hold onto a ball!" Mr. Tucker yelled, the car swerving slightly, as he took his hand off the wheel to point at him in the rear view mirror.

Craig looked out the window, staring at the houses that were dimly light by the street lamps. He immediately recognized Tweek's house when they passed it.

 _I failed Tweek. Now, I need to make it up to him before it's too late._

* * *

Clyde leaned against Bebe's locker, and Bebe was under his arm, while she gossiped with her girlfriends. It was another boring day, and Mother Nature must have been upset about the lost too because the whole day had been sporadic rain showers. The rain making everything seem even more gloomy.

A group of sophomores made their way over to Clyde.

"Are you Clyde Donovan?" One of them asked.

Clyde took one look at them, then stared ahead. "Yeah, why?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Well, um, we heard about your awesome parties, and we're on the JV team, so we were wondering if you would...invite us to one?"

Clyde took back his arm and shoved both his hands in his letterman jacket. "You little tenth graders want to come to _my_ parties. You know how I hard I worked to get where I am? I'm considered the most popular junior at South Park High. Even the seniors know exactly who I am. Why the hell should I let you dweebs come to one of my parties?" Clyde asked.

"We'll do anything. We'll do your homework, give you money, _anything_." They all looked at him desperately. Clyde took out his right hand and stroked his chin. He thought about how Freak was getting in Craig's head and effecting his ability to play, and that meant losing. An idea popped into his head and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Alright, I know something you can do for me." Clyde said.

* * *

Tweek sighed while he grabbed his things from his locker. It was raining pretty hard outside, and now he had to walk out there to get to work. _I've got to walk to the job that I don't even get paid at._ Tweek scowled as he aggressively shoved his books into his backpack.

He stormed outside, regretting not brining a jacket this morning. There were a group of teens hanging out by the side of the building, they stopped talking and stared at Tweek as he passed by them.

"Hey, Freak!" One of the called. Tweek's jaw clenched, but he forced himself to ignore them and kept walking. But they surrounded him, calling him names and trying to rip his backpack away from him. _Not again,_ Tweek thought. There were four of them, he didn't stand a chance of winning this fight.

One of them struck him in the face, almost causing Tweek to fall over. He stumbled and tried to move away, but two others pushed him hard. He fell against the wall. They grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. Calling him Freak and faggot repeatedly, while continuously striking him. The rain mixed with his tears.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Yelled... _Craig._ Craig rushed over to Tweek. Punching one of them in the face, and he dropped like a sack. Craig kicked another one in the stomach, and he fell and did a back roll. The third kid ran away, and the fourth kid, the leader, stood there, paralyzed with fear.

Craig grabbed him by the collar, his eyes filled with rage. "Please don't hurt me!" The kid begged. "I-I only wanted to go to a party." He cried.

Craig's eyes widened. "What?" He said.

"T-this *sob* guy, Clyde, he told us he'd let us to go to one of his p-parties if we beat up this guy." He sobbed. Craig let go of his collar. "If I ever see you hurting anyone I care about again, I swear to God, I'll kill you." Craig said, his tone ice cold. The kid nodded and ran as fast as he could. Tweek looked up at Craig, who was standing over him. His wet raven hair was hanging over his face. He extended a hand out to the blonde.

Tweek stared at it for a moment, then took it. Craig pulled him up and then quickly wrapped his arms around Tweek, who was shocked by the sudden bear hug.

"I'm so so sorry." Craig said softly. "I shouldn't have said what I said, or ignored you, or let you get hurt." Tweek looked up at Craig, who he think was crying, but it was hard to tell with the heavy rain. Tweek dug his head in Craig's chest, and they stood there for what felt like an eternity in the rain, holding each other, until Craig offered him a ride to work, and Tweek began laughing hysterically, as if what Craig said was the funniest thing he had ever heard. At first Craig stared at the blonde with concern, then joined in with him, so now they were standing out in the rain, holding each other, laughing like mad men.

* * *

 ** _Finally! I had no energy at all today, so finishing this was pretty much the only thing I did._**

 _But uhhhh,_ _ **Hope you all liked it! I'm happily taking suggestions because you guys are awesome (especially if you want the story to be longer because I'll probably only do like two or three more chapters, unless I get some ideas) PLEASE REVIEW (THEY FEED MY SOUL) Also, I usually don't start the next chapter until I get a review, either with praise or criticism.**_


End file.
